Forever Onward Wikia
Welcome to the Forever Onward Wikia The Wikia for the Forever Onward roleplay group. Something to note is that this Wiki will allow people to read everything from characters, timelines, abilities, weapons, organizations, and even powers that can be seen through out the entire roleplay. Just below are the guide pages for species, powers, maps, and so on. Please note these pages are a work in progress and will not be ready right away The Story Story A quick and base read of the basic lore and universe the Rp takes place in, a quick read but vital information for those just starting out. Read More Timeline Clans A quick and easy summary of all the groups in Forever Onward, whether active or not, most if not all of the information from their weapons to history can be found on this page, allowing for learning and understanding for people wishing to join Read More The People The Tribes A guide of the lore and some of the cursory information about the different "Tribes" the major groupings for which all species into collectively. The pages will hold information about traits or abilities that are shared between all members of the Tribe. Read More The Species A quick and easy to scan through list that allows a person to quickly find the information of one of the many varying species, what they are capable of, and the abilities one would find with them Read More Mythology A currently ever expanding list of lore and Rp knowledge that one may find useful in Rps or information that their character may come across or know, please know this updates every so often and may never be done Read More The Resources Places for people to go to ensure that hey can pick some of the most up to date information on some of the information people will need when entering into the Rp Reliquary A list of all the current magical items in play within the Rp, all of the Oricalcum weapons owned between each of the different members of the Rp, and the powerful White Worm weapons one might face against. Read More Maps Aura Abilities Currently there exists a massive amount of different abilities that exist between the varying characters of the rp, this is a basic list of these abilities and draw backs without how they interact with the character, their weapons, abilities, and the like. Read More Power Dictionary This is a list of the types of energy that a person may be able to use and summon forth, through training or through their background. Please note two nodes aren't complete, they have basic information, those will be done soon. Read More Magic The tiers of magic and spells that are able to be conjured forth by those few who are able to call upon and command magic. Knowing where their abilities place and requirements of the spells they cast. Read More For the Players Roleplay Rules (Finished) [[Character Creation Matrix|'Character Matrix']]' (Finished) ' Rules to Pages When you want to create a page for a single character then please be advised there is a format in place that can be seen Here If you would like to format a page for a location is must be broken down into sections which can be seen Here (This link is not up yet and will be shortly). - Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Meta Page